


Tail Fins and Feet

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Series: YoI Oneshots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Protectiveness, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: It would be odd to say that Yuri didn't mind the so called 'dangerous human' being near him. In fact, he felt really comfortable with his new human friend. Almost too comfortable. Victor should be the wiser one to advice Yuri against the human but that was not the case at all.





	

The sunset always looked a little different from land. Yuri tilted his head at it. He wondered if the humans would find the water sunset prettier than the land sunset.

He heard the distant rustling of sand from behind him. Panic did not arise because he knew who it was. What did surprise Yuri was the engulfing sensation around his shoulders and back.

“Your exposed torso would be less inconspicuous this way.” Spoke that person in a neutral tone as he took his place beside Yuri.

Yuri frowned as his tail fin splashed the sea water from the rock he was sitting on, “You’re late Otabek.” And instead of throwing the garment away, Yuri found that he liked the sensation of... ‘clothes’ or more specifically, Otabek had referred to it as ‘my jacket’. Yuri threaded his arms through the jacket’s sleeves and relaxed into its softness.

They stayed quietly together, gazing at the lowering Sun. They did not often exchange many words during their little meet-ups. It wasn’t necessary because the silence between them was very comfortable.

They make an odd pair, a merman and a human, sitting on a rock nearby a lonely beach, basking in each other’s company.

It had been 12 sunsets since Yuri first saw Otabek. The human was the lone survivor of a terrible mishap that took place during nature at her worse. With his ship ablaze faraway at sea, no help came and he was left adrift while the remaining crew suffered similar fates. They all died from lack of oxygen during a great storm. Yuri was swimming nearby when he caught sight of the lovely fire. Talking or even approaching humans was taboo for mer people but even Yuri could tell when they needed help. Unfortunately, all the humans he had found were lifeless.

That is, until he found Otabek, floating the furthest from the wreck on a large piece of broken wood. He was still alive. Yuri swam as fast as he could with the unconscious human until they reached shore. Otabek laid motionless on the sand. Yuri gently cradled the human’s head, waiting to feel a breath of air from his nose or lips. Finally, Yuri felt a gentle whisper of air. The human was truly alive. Yuri sighed from relief and released the human’s cheeks. Suddenly, a strong hand gripped Yuri’s own. He hadn’t expected the human to awaken so soon but Otabek had looked him in the eye and said, “I never thought I’d see you again.”

Yuri decided then that humans were strange and delusional creatures. But not dangerous. So a few days after that incident, Yuri curiously returned to that shore. Where Otabek was waiting.

Figuring the human was more in his right mind, Yuri tried to make things clear that the night of the shipwreck was the first time he had encountered humans.

But Otabek was adamant that they had met long ago, in the middle of the ocean. He claimed that he would not forget Yuri’s beautiful eyes and distinct hair flow and colour. Yuri wanted to protest ever meeting a human but it was true that no other mer creature shared his traits. They never spoke of their ‘previous meeting’ again.

Yuri opted to learn about the humans and so, they began meeting each other on every third Sunset. Sometimes they’d talk. Sometimes they’d sit in silence. Sometimes they’d play with the water. Otabek was a very calm human. And he had a good heart. He never shied away from Yuri’s questions. And he never asked anything from Yuri. Yuri had once asked why Otabek wasn’t afraid of him. The human simply answered, “The same reason why you aren’t afraid of me.”

Blind trust and gullible faith.

The Sun had lowered completely and only the Moon was left glowing in the sky.

“When did you say you saw me again? The me in the past.”

Otabek blinked his eyes twice, a gesture Yuri discovered that meant he was thinking.

“10 years ago perhaps.”

“What are... ‘years’?”

Otabek stared at him, “Do mer people tell time?”

“Time as in.. the amount of quantitative life that passes in nature?”

Otabek was blinking again. Yuri couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes.”

“We tell by the Moon and Sun and the season of the water.”

Otabek hummed lowly in thought, “Roughly about 3500 sunsets. More or less.”

It was Yuri’s turn to stare at him, “That’s a long time, Otabek.”

“I was on a ship. It was night time and I couldn’t sleep. I went to the deck, the upper part where you usually see humans on, and then I looked over the edge, into the water.”

“You saw me?”

“I saw a group of you. Your people.” Otabek smiled distantly, “But yes, I saw you. You were swimming ahead the rest. Your hair was shorter. And you were smiling.”

Yuri could almost see Otabek’s memory from his words alone. He remembered that night. It was his first hunt. He was accompanied by his older companions who were very supportive of his catch. Victor was there. So were Mila and Georgi. They watched him hunt and they celebrated his first kill. And Otabek had seen them. Yuri didn’t remember swimming so close to the surface but perhaps it was due to the stillness of the water that night and the full moon that shone brightly.

“I see.” Yuri answered lightly, memory still replaying in his head.

The whisper of the oceanic waves passed in their silence until Yuri came up with a new question, “Why do you humans travel out the sea anyway?”

“It’s a travelling route for some of us. Sometimes we fish.”

“Why do _you_ travel out to sea?”

“My human life requires travelling to different lands.”

Yuri frowned, “What do you do with your human life?”

“Do you have transportation methods that require the assistance of other sea creatures?”

“Like dolphins?” Yuri asked with his frown growing into a confused one, “They carry us away sometimes if we ask them nicely.”

Otabek nodded, “Yes. I’m a dolphin. A land dolphin.”

Yuri did not stop his loud laughter that broke the initial quiet of the night. Even Otabek was smiling, amused by his own metaphor.

Once Yuri calmed down, he rephrased what he understood, “You mean to say that you help transport your people?”

“Yes. It has many names, ‘rider’, ‘horseman’, ‘servant’,”

“Do you enjoy that life?”

“I wouldn’t have met you if I didn’t have this life. I do enjoy it.”

Yuri wondered how sincere Otabek’s words were. There was no lie in them. He was truly glad to have met a merman like Yuri.

“Why is meeting me so significant to you?”

Otabek pondered his answer. It felt like a really long time before Yuri got his answer. But it was worth it.

“Your eyes told me you would never lie to me. That would make you a great friend to have.”

Yuri had admirers, he had suitors, he had people he looked up to, he had family, but he never had... ‘friends’. He was born alone in his age. The current youngest of the mer people; age too far from the others to be considered a ‘friend’.

Yuri casually leaned his head on Otabek’s shoulder. His hair was dry from staying atop the surface for a long time so he needn’t worry about getting the human wet.

“You’re a great friend too.”

Otabek did not tense. He simply read the situation and leaned back towards the merman, head leaning on Yuri’s.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri was sitting on the sand, the ocean covering his torso up to his waist. He was happy to see Otabek but after looking at what the human was carrying, he was _this_ close to making a break for it, “What is that monstrosity?”

“It is a ‘hair brush’.”

“Why are you bringing it closer to me? Are you trying to poison me? Otabek I will strangle you with my tail fin and-“

“Yuri, calm down, it won’t hurt you.”

“You have a miniature deformed lifeless porcupine in your hand.”

The human paused from his steps. Otabek’s shoulders shook as he let out a silent laugh at the absurd accusation. Then he smiled, “You trust me.” It was a statement more than a question.

Yuri just stared at him defiantly from the water but he made no motion to move away as Otabek came closer. On hot nights such as these, Otabek preferred to sit in the water with Yuri. And on this night, Yuri experienced his first ‘grooming’. He screamed at first when the ‘porcupine’ pushed through his hair. But the more Otabek did it, the more calming the ‘brushing’ became.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor saw Yuri from afar and quickly swam up to him, “YURI~!”

“What do you want, Victor?”

Yuri had always been a little on the rude side but Victor knew the difference between outward rude and defensive rude. And Yuri, had never used ‘defensive rude’ before now. Once close enough, Victor could see why. He stared at Yuri’s hair and its... unique design. What was once simple flowing golden hair, some parts of it had been twisted elegantly and held together by a foreign material. Otabek had called the twist ‘braid’ and the foreign material ‘hair band’.

Yuri was blushing slightly when Victor didn’t stop staring, “Quit looking at me funny, damn it! And don’t touch it!” Yuri expected mocking laughter from Victor but he got the opposite.

“It’s beautiful, Yuri.” Victor had said, with a tone Yuri had never heard of before.

Yuri didn’t realize he was looking away from Victor until he actually met the other merman’s eyes. Victor was smiling but there was a brief glimpse of pain in those eyes. Before Yuri could ask, Victor was suddenly gushing ecstatically, “You’ve finally blossomed~! We must show Yakov and Lillia! Did the sea creatures help you with your hair? It makes such a difference in your appearance!”

And here Yuri thought he would have trouble explaining how his hair had become that way. He let Victor drag him back home where Yuri was displayed for his beauty. But Victor’s pained eyes never completely left Yuri’s thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri had to admit, before meeting Otabek, nothing much interest him except for tiger sharks. Now, he had 10 wriggling toes in front of him attached to two solid feet. Yuri touched the toes first. Then he dragged a finger across Otabek’s right sole. The human jerked his foot away voluntarily.

“Hey! Stop moving!” Yuri shouted, offended by the deprivation of such fascinating things.

Otabek had something like a scowl on his face. Then again, if he wasn’t smiling, that was his usual expression.

“It _tickles_ when you touch them like that.”

Otabek was sitting barefoot on the dry sand while Yuri was lying on his stomach near the water where his tail was submerged for safety purposes. No one ever saw them before anyway.

Yuri raised his upper body with the support of his arms as he tilted his head, “’ _Tickles_ ’?”

There was a glint in Otabek’s eyes and Yuri swore it was pure evil. His theory was confirmed when Otabek closed in on him and started... assaulting his hips. Yuri never knew he had such odd ticklish spots on his sides. He laughed loud and clear and did his best to push Otabek’s hands away. He laughed and pleaded on the sand, rolling over until he was staring at the sky.

Otabek ceased those horrible ‘tickles’ and decided to lay beside Yuri, his feet beside Yuri’s tail fin in the water.

“I’ll get back at you some day.” Yuri threatened with an exhausted voice.

“Unfair considering you tickled me first.”

Yuri turned to Otabek with a cunning smile, “I’ll still get back at you.”

Otabek simply returned the gesture, “Challenge accepted.”

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t easy finding the perfect spot to lay under the Sun while still being underwater but Victor and Chris had nurtured the rocks and corals just enough to their liking. Direct Sun contact could hurt their skin and scales but through the ocean water, it was the perfect sensation of warmth. The coral bed was high off the seabed, closer to the surface where the mermen could optimize the heat of the Sun without having to swim about near the surface.

As they lay on the coral bed together, closer to human civilization than any mer people would like, they relaxed without a care.

No sea creature bothered them since mer people were considerably high in the oceanic food chain but something piqued Chris when he heard familiar distant waves.

“Is that-?” Chris lifted his head to watch Yuri swim by them without notice.

Victor braced himself on his arms to watch the young merman swim away, “Mm.”

“Should we be worried? He’s very close to land. And he looks strangely... happy. He’s been very happy actually as of late.”

Victor simply went back down to get comfortable again, “Remember that unspoken rule where we shouldn’t disturb or follow maturing mermen? Because they tend to make bad choices during their mating ritual?”

Chris’s face reverted to an unreadable one. He lay back down beside Victor, “Don’t you dare talk about that tentacle beast.”

Victor shrugged with a smile, “As long as you don’t bring up that female creature with very very curious succulent appendages.”

They both left Yuri alone and continued their sunbathing.

 

* * *

 

 

Many sunsets had passed. And on another hot night, as they sat in the water together, Yuri finally gained enough courage to ask Otabek if he wanted to venture out to sea together. Otabek was taken aback that’s for sure.

“You want to take me where?”

“A different horizon.” Yuri hated the idea of rejection but he made sure he was mentally prepared for it, “You don’t have to say yes. I’m not forcing you or anything.”

There would be possible dangers to bring a human so far out without witnesses. Yuri could tell his offer was almost like an invitation to murder the human without having evidence of Otabek ever being found. But it could also be a harmless leisure time where they’d watch the sunset from a different point of view.

“I’ll need a boat.” Otabek replied monotonously.

Yuri perked up, “Wait. You’re saying yes?”

“Why would I say no?”

And it was that simple, wasn’t it? Yuri began wondering why he was so bothered by Otabek’s possible rejection. Of course he would say yes.

Otabek playfully nudged Yuri’s shoulder, “Till the next 3rd sunset.”

Yuri nudged back, “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

The boat Otabek brought was much smaller than Yuri had anticipated. But he supposed they wouldn’t need a bigger one since it was just Otabek using it. They had a few hours to spare before the sunset and it suffice for them to reach far enough to Yuri’s liking.

Yuri watched with fascination as Otabek pushed the wooden device onto the water and proceeded to climb into it before it went too far. Then he used long sticks with flat ends, ‘Oars’ as Otabek had called them, to manoeuvre the boat and move forward.

The merman swam in circles around the boat, watching Otabek closely. Eventually the human broke out of his stupor and leaned over the boat, “Yuri, if you don’t stop, I’m never going to move forward.”

“Why?”

“The water ripples you’re making is making me spin around in circles.”

Yuri paused his swimming and assessed his own doing, “Ah right. The boat is on the water. Sorry.”

The merman opted to float leisurely beside the boat, keeping up with its pace. Yuri smiled up at the warmth of the Sun. His eyelids fluttered close as he basked in it. There was something really calm about the Sun. Yuri opened his eyes when he noticed the silence of the water when previously he could hear the ripples made from the oars.

Yuri found Otabek looking down at him. He was smiling perhaps. The rays of the Sun made it hard to tell.

“What is it?”

“Do you want to ride the boat?”

Yuri never imagined how strong human arms were. It could quite possibly challenge his own mer people. Otabek lifted Yuri almost too easily by his torso to join the human in the boat. It rocked unsteadily at first but Otabek’s swiftness ensured both their safety.

“You’re wet now.” Yuri noted as he picked on Otabek’s clothes that were starting to stick onto his skin.

“It will dry.” Otabek continued rowing with Yuri adjusting himself in the small space available. The Sun felt hotter without the comfort of the water but Yuri enjoyed it nonetheless. He peeked over the edge of the boat to watch the ocean from above.

“It feels weird.”

“How so?”

“I can’t tell what’s going on down there. No ripples to tell me what’s happening. No waves to communicate with. Is this how you humans always feel like?”

Otabek continued rowing, “Whether or not we’re in the water, yes, we are very distant with the ocean.”

“That’s why you do not venture in the ocean. Just the surface.” Yuri spoke to himself.

The merman remained captivated to watch the ocean from the comfort of the boat. The ray from the Sun had grown less hot. It had begun to set. And they were nearing the optimum spot for the underwater sunset.

“Stop right here.”

Otabek stopped rowing and waited for further instructions.

Yuri began explaining, “You’ll need to be underwater for this but... I didn’t think things through.”

Otabek blinked in thought. It would be difficult to climb back onto the boat without assistance. Not that Yuri was incapable but Otabek feared Yuri didn’t know HOW to assist him.

“What if I dipped my head in the water? Would that suffice?”

Yuri’s face lit up, “YEAH!”

After discussing the balance of the boat, Otabek submerged his head into the water on one side, his body anchoring the boat, while Yuri submerged his own from the other side, leaving his tailfin and lower torso to balance out their weight.

Right on time, the Sun began to set and as it was seemingly swallowed by the ocean, the two friends watched the beautiful rays colour the water in an ethereal manner. The lack of air hardly bothered Otabek as his pupils widened to take in every precious second of this underwater phenomenon. But eventually, what truly struck him was how Yuri had chosen to share this with him. Otabek turned his head in the water and saw Yuri grinning at him. Otabek smiled helplessly.

In the midst of watching Otabek’s expression, Yuri failed to notice two incoming entities. Humans had a distinct smell and once their skin touched the water, the scent would be known within a few hundred meter radius. And Otabek’s smell had indeed attracted a few wondering sea creatures. He was after all, in the middle of the ocean.

Just as Otabek pulled himself back on the boat, Yuri was dragged down. The human shook his head to minimally dry himself. When he turned, he was surprised that Yuri was gone.

“Yuri?”

Meanwhile, in the water, after being pulled off the boat, Yuri found himself being pulled deeper. Yuri struggled in familiar arms, “GEORGI WHAT THE HECK?! LET ME GO!”

“What poison has that human used on you?” Georgi sounded both hurt and angered.

“HE DIDN’T-!” Yuri paused his flailing, “Where’s Mila? SHIT DAMN IT!” Yuri looked up to where he could see a familiar red tail fin, swinging mockingly at him as it swam to the surface, “MILA DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!”

 

* * *

 

 

Something resurfaced but it wasn’t Yuri. Judging by the lack of clothes and indifference towards the coldness of the water, Otabek was certain that the human-like creature that had resurfaced was a mermaid. Her bust was barely visible in the growing darkness of night but the cleavage at her chest was apparent enough. She had beautiful hair that matched her eyes. And her smile was as charming as Yuri’s.

Otabek politely bowed his head, “Have you seen Yuri?”

Mila was a little annoyed by the lack of attention to her beauty. Usually sailor men would flaunt themselves at her and give her endless praises. Yet this man dared to ignore her beauty and instead asked for Yuri. How absurd. But she would never hand over their precious youngest merman to a mere human.

The mermaid began singing. Her voice that was as alluring as an angel’s only elevated her appearance. It would make her irresistible to those weak of heart and resolve. She emphasized her singing with elegant hand gestures to draw humans closer. When they were close enough, she would consume them and bring back scraps of her kill for her people.

To her further annoyance, Mila saw that Otabek remained in the exact same position on the boat and waited for her to finish singing. Once she did, the human clapped with a straight face and praised her, “You have a lovely voice. But I would very much prefer if you told me where Yuri is.”

Mila frowned, “What kind of sorcery are you playing with, human?”

Otabek blinked at her, “I don’t play with sorcery. I do not know how to.”

The mermaid continued frowning but this time, it was with an additional tilt of her head. This was a very peculiar human. Still, it did not diminish the fact that he had endangered Yuri. With that thought in mind, Mila dove back into the water and swam stealthily under the boat. She would strike the human from behind, leap from the water and dig her hands into his skin.

She could hear Yuri’s distant shouting. He was angry. Mila convinced herself that Yuri was only delusional. He would return to his normal self once she had gotten rid of this wretched human.

From below, Yuri saw what she was about to do. Yuri stilled in Georgi’s hold as a few thoughts came into his mind. Mainly, how Otabek would sound when Mila’s hand pierced through his heart, how his human blood would taint the sea, how the mer people would enjoy and celebrate their mermaid’s kill, how Yuri would never again see Otabek’s rare smiles again or have his hair gently tied into braids.

With renowned strength, Yuri radiated his anger and pried himself from Georgi. The other merman could not even make chase even if he wanted to because he was petrified by Yuri’s sudden immense wrath.

As Yuri swam towards the surface, he could feel himself changing. His tail fin felt bigger as tendrils elongated from his hips, wing-like fins detached themselves along his scales, and his previously smooth human-like skin on his back hardened and grew sharp thorns along his spine. He felt something beneath his eyes, as though something had cut open on his face but it wasn’t painful. If anything, he never thought he could see so clearly before.

Mila had leaped out of the water, grabbed Otabek from behind and plunged him into the water with her. However, before she could even begin to devour the human, she was caught in the same petrifying snare as Georgi was. Both the mermaid and the human were faced with an unworldly creature before them in the water.

“Y-Yuri...?” Mila questioned in fear.

“Release him.” Yuri wanted to question why his voice sounded so different but all he wanted at that moment was Otabek’s safety.

Mila released her hold on the human without second thought. Yuri swimmed towards Otabek and brought the human to the surface.

“Take a deep breath for me.” Yuri commanded.

Otabek looked at him with a questioning look.

Yuri only responded, “I’ll be your dolphin.”

It didn’t take much for Otabek to understand that statement. He held onto Yuri’s neck and inhaled as much as he could. Yuri swam with unnatural speed. What took Otabek hours to row his boat from shore took Yuri only mere seconds to swim the journey back.

At the sandy beach, they both crawled, exhausted for different reasons. Yuri groaned softly as his newly emerged features retreated, hiding themselves under shiny scales and smooth skin.

“I never knew you could do that.” Otabek confessed under a ragged breath.

Yuri wasn’t in his best shape either, “Neither did I.”

The skies rumbled out at sea. Yuri knew what that meant. News had spread among his people. He had to go and face the consequences.

“I have to go.” Yuri admitted with a heavy heart.

As he got back into the water, he felt Otabek reach out to him from behind, catching Yuri’s hand in the water. Otabek squeezed it and closed the distance between them. Yuri felt Otabek’s warm forehead leaning on the nape of his neck.

“How long?”

It only occurred to Yuri that depending on the verdict of his people, he didn’t know if he would meet Otabek again on the next 3rd sunset.

When Yuri didn’t answer, Otabek squeezed a little harder, leaned a little closer and whispered, “Not forever.” And then a sigh, filled with frustration and anguish, “ _Please._ ”

In all the time they had spent together, not once had Otabek asked for anything from Yuri. He never asked questions. He never pried. He never wanted any payment or exchanges. All that he tacitly ask for was Yuri’s company. And this was the first time Yuri had ever heard him ask Yuri- _begged_ him for this one thing. A promise to return. 

Yuri squeezed his human friend’s hand just as tightly, “No. Not forever.” Yuri was going to do whatever it took to be able to see his human again, “Wait for me.”

And with that, Yuri forcefully swam away from the lonely beach, leaving his human to wait for his return if Yuri ever would.

 

* * *

 

 

The only way to describe the atmosphere of the mer people was outrage, hectic and fearful. They were shouting at one another, discussing the peril of human exposure. When Yuri appeared, all quietened. The merman defiantly swam through his people to face the verdict of their elder.

Yakov had been waiting for him. Mila and Georgi were close by, probably had just finished giving their statements.

“Yuri, I’m very disappointed in you.” was how the night started.

“You let yourself be played by a human. What if you had gotten hurt? What if you had gotten everyone else hurt?”

Yuri sharply turned his eyes to Mila and Georgi, bringing out some of his wrath that he had only recently learned to control, “The only one hurt in all of this is the human by the hands of _our people_ themselves.” spitted the merman in obvious rage.

Yakov and many others looked alarmed, “The human has you ensnared in a spell, hasn’t he?”

Yuri laughed. A cynical, hysterical laugh, “Ensnared? Have you finally gone senile old man?” Yuri pushed back his hair, “Maybe I was. And do you know what spell it is? It’s called friendship. That human, _Yakov_ , is my _friend._ ” Yuri emphasized for the desired effect.

The mer people broke yet again into a burst of outrage. Yakov silenced them all with a lift of his hand.

“Yuri. You are to never see that human again. Terminate your childish bond with him at once.”

Yuri’s fists balled on his sides, “Why are you so threatened by them?! What have they _ever_ done to us, Yakov?!”

Yakov lost his patience and raised his voice, “Don’t you dare bring that up! Young fledglings like you wouldn’t know our history! Stay away from the humans! They are merciless creatures and will flay you alive if they caught you! After what happened to Victor-!” Yakov shut his lips. He had gone too far.

Silence once again reined their surroundings. It was evident on many of the mer people’s faces. They knew something Yuri didn’t. Yuri’s anger seeped away as he took in those final few words, “What do you mean... after what happened to Victor...?”

Yakov avoided Yuri’s curious and shocked gaze. It was at that moment, that the merman himself appeared in the domain with his friend.

“Eh? Why the gloomy atmosphere?” Chris asked nonchalantly as he swam with Victor by his side. They had just returned from their sunbathing.

“Isn’t it always? Yakov must be bullying half the-“

Yakov cleared his throat just as the two mermen were approaching the large space where Yuri and the others were gathered for the verdict.

“YAKOV~!” Victor chimed sarcastically. Then he looked to the other mer people and saw Yuri, “YURI~!!” When Victor didn’t get insults or rude replies from the younger merman, Victor silently read the situation before understanding, “Okay, what did he do this time?”

Yakov crossed his arms, “He has engaged in close proximity with a human. He even called the creature ‘his friend’.”

The smile didn’t leave Victor’s face. Only his eyebrows rose slightly. Not because of what he heard but because Yuri was looking at Victor with seeking eyes, as though what Yakov accused him of doing was not wrong at all.

Victor shrugged, “I’ll handle this one, Yakov. Knock some sense into his head~” Victor caught Yuri in a strong grip as he swam out of the domain and far away from their people, “C’mon Yuri, time for some therapy~”

At this, Yuri started the insults, “DAMN IT VICTOR! I’M NOT CRAZY! SCREW ALL OF YOU! AND LET ME GO I CAN SWIM BY MYSELF!”

Chris followed only because Victor beckoned him to.

They swam out further than Yuri ever dared venture to. It was the darker parts of their oceanic territory. Yuri was hesitant but with Victor’s challenging smirk, Yuri bolted ahead. Sunlight did not penetrate any deeper than a length of an arm. Even with heightened sight, there was lingering fear in Yuri’s heart. Not the fear of being prey, no, there were no sea creatures here. There was only fear of solitude.

“...what is this?” Yuri asked as they paused in front of a massive spiralling rock.

Victor turned to Chris, “It might take a few days. Can you watch over us until then?”

Chris looked surprised, “You want to-... with him?”

They both looked to Yuri.

“What? Why are you two looking at me like that?”

Victor smiled, “Tell me Yuri. Did you feel as though what you did was wrong?”

They received crossed arms and a defiant tilted head of superiority, “No.”

Victor raised his eyebrows to Chris, as though saying, “See?”

Chris waved them off, “Fine, have fun.”

“C’mon Yuri~” Victor ushered Yuri to a small opening of the large rock that led inside.

Hesitant yet again, it was the clear water inside that pulled Yuri all the way in. And when both he and Victor were inside the rock, Yuri could not stop radiating the awe he felt. Not only was the Sun shining from where the rock’s hollow tip breached the surface, but it illuminated almost endless spirals of treasure on the rock’s interior walls. And it wasn’t just any treasure. These were the items Yuri had always inquired of Otabek, knickknacks that were used for eating, odd bolts and screws from shipwrecks, shiny objects from strange ores, beautifully carved items, intricate puzzles and so many more.

Unlike the dark waters outside the rock, the water within held a certain uplifting feeling, as though these items themselves banished the darkness on their own.

Victor patiently waited as Yuri explored his precious cave of wonders. Yuri went from top to bottom, finally settling when one object seemed to glow with pride. It was displayed, just like the rest but this item was in its own niche, its won space. One touch and he knew, this was Victor’s most prized possession.

It was an oddly shaped metal that elongated on two sides. Its middle part of the metal frame was bent in symmetrical circular shapes to occupy a type of glass. Yuri turned to swim to Victor with that object in his hand, “Why did you bring me here?”

Victor smiled fondly as he took the item from Yuri, “Ironically, they call these things ‘Glasses’ or ‘Spectacles’. It’s almost as if the humans paid no attention to attribute the metal frame into its name.”

“You talked to humans before, haven’t you Victor? You knew I was too, didn’t you?”

Victor reached out his free hand to comb through Yuri’s golden hair, “Only a human would know how to braid hair Yuri.”

Yuri was surprised Victor knew about Otabek _that_ long.

“Why didn’t you stop me if you think humans are dangerous, then?”

“Why would I stop a blossoming friendship?”

Yuri backed away slowly, “Y-You don’t intend on making me stop seeing him?”

Victor swam slowly to place the glasses where Yuri had taken them, “The fear that our people have towards the humans goes back a long time. Would you believe that we once lived in harmony amongst each other? But a war broke out for dominance of territory. The humans became greedy, wanting to conquer the ocean as well. Our 7 princes gathered and befell a great storm that wouldn’t allow any human near the water for 6 months. Then there was a truce. The humans are allowed to fish but not excessively. In return, they do not harm our people if contact was ever made in the future.”

Victor was pleased that Yuri was very accepting of the little insight to their past ancestry. Victor had heard how difficult it had been to teach Yuri without having the young merman interject his instructors. Perhaps this was more interesting than what was taught to him by the elders.

“Mer people do not fear the humans as a threat. More like... we fear their capability to render themselves free of showing mercy and kindness.”

“But Otabek is different!”

Ah, Victor thought. There’s the interjection.

“So was Yuuri.” Victor smiled, his eyes reflecting the sadness he had briefly shown to Yuri before when he complimented Yuri’s braid.

“Who is... Yuuri?” Although they shared almost similar names, the way Victor pronounced it made an impressive difference.

Victor swam up to Yuri and held the merman gently by his cheeks.

“Victor, what are yo-“

“Do you remember a time, when the sea water turned black? You would’ve been so young then.”

Yuri remembered. He could never comprehend why he had that memory and he never asked why he had that memory. It was almost too scary to talk about. Being engulfed in darkness, wanting to do nothing but cry. It became a taboo topic among the mer people. And yet here Victor was, asking him about it.

“I remember.”

Victor leaned his forward against Yuri’s, “Let me show you the incidents leading up to that moment. Let me show you, the human that changed us all, changed me.”

Memory transfer required consent. And Yuri was curious enough to let Victor’s memories flow into him. Yuri would never have thought to prepare for the incoming waves of weeks worth of memory. Mostly, it was flashes of a young Victor, long beautiful grey hair glistening with youth and a human, young and vibrant, chubby in an adorable way. They met each other whenever they could.

Yuri had never seen such a real smile from Victor. He doted on this human child more than anyone else. This smile was reserved only for Yuuri.

From Victor’s memories alone, Yuri could tell that what Victor and Yuuri shared were similar if not stronger than what Yuri and Otabek shared. It was a strange mer-human connection that _worked_.

There were many others involved, Victor shown to interact with them. There was a young Chris, Yuuri’s friend, many adult humans. Victor was stubborn and he made a single mistake. Just one, and then it was pain _pain and more pain_.

Yuri was flinching in Victor’s hold during this moment. The humans were cruel. Oh so cruel. But there was still Yuuri. In midst it all, how could a human be so gentle at such a young age? How did he have the strength to push Victor to safety when the merman himself had almost given up?

Victor was so close to making it. Suddenly, there was a loud sound that burst their eardrums and the last time Victor ever saw Yuuri was when their eyes met, both shocked, and then there was blood beginning to stain Yuuri’s clothes. Yuuri released Victor with an apology and Victor found himself powerless from the human’s previous assaults on his body that had weakened him greatly. He couldn’t swim up to Yuuri. He couldn’t move, only sink lower and lower. He could only watch from below as they hauled Yuuri away from the ocean, he could only hear Yuuri’s pained gasps and shouts, he could only taste Yuuri’s blood that had stained the ocean, _his ocean_. He could not even protect his dear friend in his own territory.

That was when Yuri felt so many emotions all at once; anguish, frustration, agony, melancholy, everything that thrived on negative emotion. And Victor... burst. His scream was raw, unadulterated. Yuri could feel the darkness seeping from Victor’s emotion. How it had coloured the ocean black and stripped Victor bare from any other feeling but _pain_ in every sense of the word.

At present time, Yuri broke away from Victor’s hold with a scream of his own, probably affected by Victor’s strong emotions from his past memory.

Victor allowed Yuri the space he needed.

Yuri was panting harshly as he gripped one end of the interior wall, gasping from the overwhelming feeling in his chest. He was crying effortlessly, still affected by whatever was left from Victor’s memories.

Once collected enough, Yuri asked, “How long...? Were we in the dark?”

“Several days before it began clearing up.”

Yuri remembered the darkness of the water outside this rock, “It never really went away, did it?”

“No. Not completely.” Victor swam closer towards Yuri, a comforting hand resting on Yuri’s nape, “I only showed you, so that you’d know what you are capable of if anything bad were to actually happen to your human friend. They are...” Victor smiled, “...much more endearing to us because they are different. Your protectiveness over your human has already begun to show. Please refrain from making any mistakes.”

Yuri eventually knocked away Victor’s hand, “I won’t.”

The stubborn merman proudly left the rock cave, where Chris was laying on the seabed, “Sheesh, about time. It’s been almost three days.”

Yuri looked genuinely shocked, “Three days?! How long were we-?! Victor!”

Victor came out of the cave with an innocent shrug.

“I gotta hurry back...!” Yuri whispered to himself. If he was quick enough, he might still make it. Their third sunset was about to begin.

“Are you meeting with your human?” Victor asked coyly.

“None of your business!”

“Actually it is. As your prince, I demand you to take me to your human.” Victor smiled, pleased at himself for misusing his own status.

Yuri just gritted his teeth to show his frustration, “FINE! But don’t touch him!”

Yuri bolted ahead in the dark. He wasn’t afraid of it anymore because he understood it. Before Victor chased after Yuri, Chris looked him in the eye, “Are you alright?”

Victor smiled tiredly. He remembered how his darkness had rendered the ocean immobile, everyone too afraid to move. But Chris had fought the darkness and swam the whole ocean to find Victor on the seabed where Yuuri had released him. Chris had carried him away from the humans. Chris had listened, over and over, to Victor’s guilt-filled cries. Chris was there when Victor had his hair cut, a memory too close to Yuuri’s warmth.

“I’m alright.” Victor admitted. And yet there was still that small amount of darkness that remained in their territorial waters.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor didn’t know what to expect of Yuri’s human but he knew that feeling all too well. The smiles they shared at seeing each other again, the touch and the look in their eyes. Victor opted to sit on a rock nearby shore while Yuri and Otabek reunited in the shallow parts of the water.

Eventually, Yuri gestured to Victor and introduced both of them. Victor could tell Otabek didn’t talk much and he was almost a complete opposite to Yuri in terms of personality. Perhaps that was what made them so compatible as friends.

“Are you hurt?” Victor asked casually, eyeing the wound around Otabek’s neck. He covered it up nicely but Victor’s nose was very sensitive to mer-people poison.

“You look pale too.” Yuri worriedly added.

“I’m fine.”

“No need to be shy, come here.” Victor pulled Otabek closer and without warning, pushed down the human’s clothes surrounding his neck and licked the wounds just once. It tasted of female’s poison. Must have been Mila’s.

“OI!” Yuri shouted, almost too protectively. He pulled Otabek away from Victor (almost stumbling back into the water since Victor was on higher ground – a rock), “I can do it too damn it!”

“I was simply teaching you where to find the wound.”

“Tch.”

Victor smirked, “I must say, it is very interesting to have someone that could make Yuri this riled up.”

“Go away already, you old geezer!”

Victor purposely ignored Yuri, “Otabek, how about a proposition? If you wish to continue this friendship, I would prefer if you were to officially bond with us.”

Otabek looked confused while Yuri looked surprised in the good way.

“Official bond?” Otabek inquired.

“Simply put, you cannot hide your thoughts from the ocean. It works both ways. Therefore, if you ever do have ill intention towards our youngest here, we would be prepared to eliminate you. But, if you continue to make him happy, I can guarantee you that the oceanic family will welcome you with open arms. How does it sound?”

“I agree.” Otabek nodded curtly.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU JUST AGREED TO ALL THAT!”

Otabek turned to Yuri, “But we’ll stay friends longer and safer if I do.”

Yuri opened his mouth to retort but nothing came up.

The process was simple in a way. All Otabek had to do was swallow one of Victor’s scales. It felt hard in his mouth but it went down smoothly down his throat.

Victor read the surprised look in Otabek’s eyes and laughed, “If anyone did it without my permission, the scale would choke them to death~!”

“THERE’S NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT THAT!” Yuri shouted but Otabek just gave an understanding nod.

“So, Otabek~ Feel any different?” Victor asked curiously. This was his first time sharing a scale with a human after all. He would have done so long ago if only he and Yuuri had more time. But Victor put that behind him.

Otabek seemed to slowly gaze out to the ocean before he said in a serious tone, “The dolphins are mating.”

“WHAT THE HECK OTABEK”

Victor only looked mildly impressive as he nodded to where Otabek was staring, “Well, you’re not wrong. At least your hearing is fine. Let’s test it shall we? How _many_ dolphins are mating?”

“Stop encouraging him!”

Victor laughed when Otabek actually gave a number; partially because Otabek actually counted, partially because Yuri’s look of disbelief was incredible.

After that day, Victor never intruded Yuri and Otabek’s meetings. And so, the young prince of the 6th ocean was left wandering his waters again. It had been so long since he last saw Yuuri. He wondered if that adorable human was still alive. And he wondered if Yuuri would ever forgive him.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri fiddled with his fingers until Otabek pulled his hands apart. He was holding Yuri’s wrists but Yuri never minded the contact when it was from his human friend.

“You’re anxious. Why?”

“I... I need a favour.”

Otabek blinked, “New jacket?”

“No.” Yuri smiled in a helpless way, “I need you to find someone for me.” Victor was a pain in the ass but Yuri won’t lie. The solitude that forever lingered in the ocean was because Victor lost someone precious. And it was never proven whether or not that human had survived that night out in the ocean. A gunshot wound could be fatal especially to a child. It could be not. Yuri had to try, “A human named Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

 

A soft knock on the door, “Your highness, a letter has arrived for you.”

The door was opened and a happy face greeted the attendant, “I’ll pass it to him, thank you~!”

Phichit assessed the letter. It was simple and it bored no royal stamp. It was a friendly letter. Perhaps from the townspeople? They never denied going to any of the parties in town.

“Yuuri~! There’s a letter for you! Might be from town!” Phichit happily brought the letter to the foyer where the prince was basking in the summer air that smelled faintly of seawater.

The years had been kind to the young prince who grew magnificently under the care of his family and his friends. As Yuuri turned to his childhood friend, sparring partner and royal knight, he smiled warmly, “Another party?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOO YUURI IS ALIVEEEEEEEE SOMEWHEREEEEEE BEYOOOOOND THE SEEAAAAA
> 
> (I will return to this after my finals, whether its to revise the whole fanfic or to add another chapter, I have yet to decide tee hee)


End file.
